raulelistestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rauleli's Testing Wiki! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 22:19, November 20, 2011 Vandalism Writing the word vandalism in red at the top of an article is considered vandalism by the policy which the community voted on 2 seconds ago. You have been warned, next to time you will be blocked indefinitely. 23:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I despise you... 04:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Mark Which one looks better? Dragons Mark.png Dragon Crest.png 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 21:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Relacion Seis Logo.png How about this? 23:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggest your turn 02:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) who are you hiding the interview from? 22:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) He knows about my secret wiki? Oh wait yeah he does and so does Remnant 22:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) O.o major stalker 22:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Volume Exclusive content Hey I have some volumes (Vol 1 - 16, except for Vol 9 and 10, which I'll get in two months), and I was wondering if I could use them for something in the wiki, so I though a little and I came with an idea: Translate "Mashima's Postfaces" and "Lucy and Mira's Q&A", that are done in the end of every volume, so people would know more about Fairy Tail, how did it begin, Mashima's life etc... 23:55,3/16/2012 In a blog, but I'm asking you because I think that this is a bit of copyright infrigiment, what do you think? 23:59,3/16/2012 Opinion! 00:04,3/17/2012 Do you have admin rights here? If you have, prettify as much you want, that's just the skeleton 00:09,3/17/2012 Gotcha, I'll finish the translation 00:17,3/17/2012 Opinion! Again! I think it needs some grammar revision... Tell me what do you think. 02:01,3/17/2012 Ok, first thing, there were things written in the original volume that don't make sense even in the original portuguese version, I tried to adapt the best possible... And yeah sounds very good 02:06,3/17/2012 Imagine this: Japanese Version ----Official English Translators---> English Version ----Official Portuguese-BR Translators---> Brazilian Version ----Herme---> Acochambrado(Something like "poorly done" in portuguese) English Version. And what those idiots Brazilian translators do? They translate Ichiya's "MEN!" as "MON DIEU!" TO HELL WITH THIS "MON DIEU!" 02:14,3/17/2012 Still like my "Acochambrado" (literally, it means "Done in the thighs". And Men, don't you know? It's french for "MY GOD"! 02:21,3/17/2012 I don't study French in school too, but being a Latin language is easy to me understand. Now let me watch Mavis and Acnologia in color, and there's a filler part of how Laxus in the beginning, you should watch too: http://www.animeultima.tv/fairy-tail-episode-122-english-subbed/ 02:27,3/17/2012 AWESOME episode. And on the next, Ichiya FTW! 02:51,3/17/2012 First of all, I owe you nothing! It was community consensus! Second, done 03:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah you are right. I wouldn't have stayed in the wiki either if it wasn't for you. And now I'm the tyrant XD Anyway, we should change the tags in the user info tab in the main wiki to say something like what I did in this wiki 03:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) the thing next to you avatar that says "Rauleli aka Reli" and instead of admin it says "Wizard Saint" and instead of Founder it says "God" 03:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) nice 03:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I first though on "Omake-Make", but now I think that my name should be placed somewhere, maybe "Herme's Volume Extra" would sound good. 22:51,3/17/2012 Hey that's awesome man, thank you for helping on this! I would beg for a position on Sorcerer Magazine to post it, but I want to make it weekly 01:45,3/18/2012 Comic What is it going to be about? 02:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think you mean "I do'n't' really have much right now...". So no Chaos? MAybe he can be the funny thing that can turn into anything just like the wikia character of the other comic 02:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :*rises hand* Can I help you guys? Just on the creative part! 02:47,3/18/2012 lol a team with 3 S-Class Mages. Oooohhhh and we can like go to places like "Blog of Heaven" (Tower of Heaven arc) and stuff like that XD. Ok, for the name how about "Fairy Tail Wiki Tail" or just "Wiki Tail"?! 02:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, first let's organize ourselves, let's create a page for discussion like the Main Nest of DoD 02:59,3/18/2012 what?! NO! what's wrong with having 3 S-Class Mages in one team! Team Fairy Tail B has it and so does Sabertooth and so does Tenrou Team, which even has a guild master and guild ace XD 03:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) that's because I can't be the tyrant in the story if I'm just an S-Class Candidate XD 03:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What... What the hell is this about? O_o User:Aldarinor 14:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) If you're here, come to the chat please. 00:43,3/21/2012 Tell me more about this weird project. -- 21:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mhm... Maybe something about characters/story/drawings...? :P -- 14:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Mhm... Sounds kind of interesting... Though who was it that came up with names, abilities and stuff? -- 16:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm KILLING you guys!!! -- 13:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trying to fool me, you bastard? I'm not falling for such tricks! -- 13:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Image Hey Rai does the Wiki have this pic? 15:53,3/24/2012 Mhm... It isn't at the Bonus Gallery... I'll search later 15:58,3/24/2012 Rai, Rai, Rai, poor stupid Rai, can't you see that this whole time I've been controlling you? In fact, my real name is Tutles and I have control of the entire wiki. Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! yeah... 02:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) lol then what was the point of that message? 02:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) cool, but there was no need. Ishthak already said it was better not that I hadn't already noticed XD just don't tell her or else she'll go nag me about it... again... 03:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) XD good to know Sire 03:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) preview Hey Rai what about giving those guys in the main wiki a preview of our project? Like, Reli make a blog with one of Rem's drafts, then he says in the end: "what could be this? Coming Soon." or something like that 23:06,3/25/2012 Yup, I Think that is early too, just pointing out the idea 15:41,3/26/2012 Instead of filling the commentaries with descriptions, why don't we make Articles for the characters? Would be more formal and easy to manage changes and definitions. Would be cool too :) wiki tail wiki lol 22:40,3/27/2012 Talking with us about things like that would help a little, Rai... And I was thinking about articles for main characters only (12 chars) 22:49,3/27/2012 That's a Talk, Rai! And I must say, that's a good idea! I didn't know about that wiki thing 23:06,3/27/2012 Another thing, the project is 9 days old. Do you think that we will need, like, a month to publish it on the main wiki? Second thing: No school Thursday (05/04) and Friday (06/04) for Herme, that means double weekend yeah! Will you have something like that? 23:19,3/27/2012 Answer the first question... And did you ever heard about Holy Week? 23:27,3/27/2012 Isn't my fault that you are blind, bastard. And wait, only Rem? Who's going to draw the comic? And Holy Week is a holiday (at least here), the last week before Easter, when Jesus had the Last Supper, etc 23:39,3/27/2012 Damn. We could be screwed.when I talked about this with Rem some time ago, he said that he'll only draw art concepts for the characters. Rai, you must confirm this with him soon as possible. And we don't celebrate the entire week, just Thursday and Friday duh 23:49,3/27/2012 Stupid blind bitch! Read the first question! And well, we call Friday "ashes' Friday", but "holy week" for the two days 23:54,3/27/2012 Tsc... This isn't good... Our only hope is Mega, or we would need to call someone else... 00:04,3/28/2012 RE: Art Umm I'll just put it this way since I'm too stupid to explain! XD * Full Time Character/Weapons Designer * Half Time Script/Scene Illustrator by the way I'm quite busy until mid April due to school and personal stuff. Remnant13 08:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ^ Time to summon Mega-san... 20:49,3/28/2012 Time to give up. 22:29,3/28/2012 nope I asked him and he said he can't draw 01:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) no, we can still draw it in low quality like the One Piece Wiki Comic 02:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) yeah, but it'd be weird having those kinds of panels in manga-like pages. We should do one-page panels like the OP Wiki Comic. So, did you figure out how to do it? 02:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) you probably said it with your bitchy was of asking things 02:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) lol 02:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Give up? No, no... I said that to see if you would come with another idea. Actually, there's a simple style of drawing that we could use, like this and this 16:15,3/29/2012 *Pokes* Remnant13 23:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ooooor we could just make it a fanfic with Characters drawings, Guild Cards and Chapter Covers, until we get illustrators 00:51,3/31/2012 No, I think I used the wrong word, I mean put everthing that we wrote in Wiki Tail page, then post the characters arc concepts, guild cards and covers in the beginning 00:58,3/31/2012 Yup, let's just don't let it die! And everyone will like the Concepts! 01:03,3/31/2012 Also, my head is full of ideas for the plot, but first I need to know, do you want a story "about Fairy Tail Wiki" or a story "involving Fairy Tail Wiki"? I mean, we'll tell some stories of what happened there (Jay left; the Secret FSG Wiki; the multiple Identity Tutles) or something like Shounen Mangas? 01:09,3/31/2012 Herme: Which is better? Peanut Butter or Jelly? Rai: Both You rock, man 01:15,3/31/2012 To be honest, I never tasted any of them with toast (or bread, or pancakes, don't know what do you eat with them), I just said it because I saw in movies and TV series, and though it would make sense 01:18,3/31/2012 Isn't a tradition here... We use to eat bread with butter (not peanut butter, the yellow butter) with Coffe or Milk+Chocolate. But I'll try it one day 01:27,3/31/2012 Meh cultural differences... I'm sure that you never tried a Feijoada! Stew of beans with beef and pork, add it to rice and Bam you don't need to dinner 01:34,3/31/2012 Grammar Check For my blog, please check the grammar in this picture: 15:06,4/6/2012 Again, even for me the original version is weird 15:12,4/6/2012 Should I add a watermark like this? 15:15,4/6/2012 So I'll just write in the FUR "Edit and Translated by Guilherme Abe", I don't like your Image Logos... 15:20,4/6/2012 I just don't like, looks like the image is your property, and it's a bit unnecessary, since you can see who uploaded the picture in the File History 15:24,4/6/2012 I'm not a hater! I'm just defending a point of view! 15:42,4/6/2012 I don't need your allowance to express my opinion! Bastard! 15:46,4/6/2012 Quick info Hey, just to inform you some little useless things that will make you think "Herme is such an idiot!" *Yeah I'm kinda inactive. But I'm checking out the wikia to see important stuff, like the time limit of Relacion 6. *I didn't forget about Wiki Tail. Just wait. *Good news? I'll have a 4 days holiday. April 28, 29, 30 and May 1. If you need me to do anything else, just leave a message. 01:00,4/20/2012 Shouldn't it be "hope you can be active soon"? No? Ok. Lameness? Here's a good lame one: "Whales mate 6 times a day. In one ejaculation, it releases 1000 litres of sperm. 10% goes to the female whale. Did you ever drank sea water?" 01:28,4/20/2012 Tell Reli to use that in "The Last Pollbender". The options could be "Yes", "No", "*pukes*", "that means I'm pregnant of a whale?" or "The worse apocalypse: Remnant becomes a whale" 01:34,4/20/2012 Bg What do you think of the background? If you can't see it in your phone here it is 14:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) then I'll upload it to the wiki! 18:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) lol why not both?! Or maybe you can use one of the two for admins and/or Councilors 22:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) k 22:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ultear Forget what I told you there. I decided to use Ultear as a child for the logo. Go to the new files in this wiki and tell me which one you'd like me to use. I personally prefer this one. 22:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) alright I'll do W 22:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) here 23:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Oi! I forgot that you're using a phone, so maybe you didn't know that we had a tie. Here ya go. XD Mega 21:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Check check it out 19:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) lol I actually saw your message on that other wiki before I went to sleep last night :P and when do you want that header for? 20:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) sure. 20:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC)